dark_grimoirefandomcom-20200213-history
Drecq Lexenstar
History Drecq Lexenstar is the son of Baraccus Lexenstar a former clan leader in the service of the former leaders of the Island of Killica. His father along with other tribe and clan members fled the destruction of their lands by Bathazar the Dark One who led a Demon Army against the nation of Killica and Valorn. After the defeat of the Killican Army and the loss of its homeland the many tribes and clans sought refuge where ever they could. Taking refuge in Valorn their clan became nomadic and traveled around Valorn in the search of work, pay, and land they could set up their roving bands on for a short time. This along with being adept at being sell swords and warriors of the highest order led to the formation of small military bands within the clan called simply "March Troops". Childhood and the March Troops Drecq, like all children in the clan were taught basic survival and trained to hunt, track, swim, fish, and survive off the land from the day they could walk almost. They received only a small amount of education when it came to books. It was believed and still is that practical knowledge serves more of a purpose then that of artistic ones such as poetry. At the age of 8 children are removed from their families and placed with a military commander and undergo training to become effective warriors. This training is extreme by all standards as it drives to purge the weak and serve to create strong warriors through mental, physical, and emotional conditioning. Among their training with swords, bows, shield, axes, maces, spears, and knives they are taught bare hand brawling techniques as well as well as spying techniques and evasion. During his time with the training squads he was subjected to the daily routine and harsh conditions that drove to break the will of those in the squad. Through constant training, starvation, physical endurance training and mental conditioning that "pain was a nonexistent" Drecq Lexenstar became a very effective warrior and hunter. At the age of 14 he joined the March Troops and worked his way through the ranks by accepting any job they put in front of him. He was motivated to become more then the standard rank and file by his father who wanted him to become a Warmaster. The title of Warmaster is bestowed on those that show their dedication to the art of warfare and the protection of the clan at all costs. Campaign after campaign, battle after battle he showed his worth on the field and as a dedicated soldier. However, upon a certain raid of a town he saw the totality of his employer and decided to call off the attack on the town to spare the citizens, his call costed him by effectively removing him from his command and ending his time in the March Troops. His father older now had become a dedicated Blacksmith and had dedicated his time to crafting weapons and armor of the clan. Drecq decided to take up his fathers job and learned to be a blacksmith. Category:Character Category:The Vanguard Category:Valorn